Dragons and Diapers
by Gracie Facie
Summary: In a moment of true heart, Hiei takes an outcast baby boy from his ice maiden mother, determined to give him a better life than he had. Suddenly, Kurama has the task of helping Hiei raise the child, with the help of the Fox's human girlfriend, Kaori.


Hey! For those of you who have read my other works, you know I recently started a fanfic called Flame Vs Roses, but then I nixed it. I also have a story called The Dragon's Tear, which I'm continuing. However, I nixed the last two chapters because I felt it could be much better. Then, upon watching the final episode of Yu Yu Hakusho, this story came to mind.

* * *

"Please, you have to take my son with you!" The ice maiden begged. "I can't let them do what they did to Hina's child. I saw how it broke her. I love this child more than anything and I can't let them hurt him. Please! I'm begging you!"

Hiei stood silently, looking at the woman who was so openly begging him to take the baby in her arms. He'd only come back for a moment to see his mother's grave again, but this woman had found him before he'd been able to escape. She cradled the baby tenderly, wrapped tightly as it was in those bandages as he had once been.

"Give him to me," Hiei said without thinking. The woman looked up at him in wonder, eyes wide and tears falling down her face. She handed the bundle to him and he felt the child's weight, insignificant as it was. "But I want you to know this: I am not doing this for you." He held up the boy. "I'm doing it for him. He deserves better than this wretched place. I will take him in and raise him as my own, but don't think for a second that I will stop him if he wants to come destroy this cursed village in the sky."

With that, he turned and walked away, hearing only the sound of his own heartbeat and the muffled 'thank you's from the crying maiden.

* * *

Kurama felt Kaori sit up fast, but tried to ignore it. He looked at the clock: 2:00 AM. He shut his eyes again and pretended to still be asleep. His human girlfriend's gift of awareness was useful, but sometimes he wished it would go away. Of course, he'd sensed the presence, too, but he saw no threat and besides, it was late. At first, it seemed like she was going to lay back down and let him sleep, but then he felt her shake him lightly.

"Kurama?" She whispered. His eyes snapped open. He'd never heard her so.....worried.

"What is it, Darling?" He asked, rolling over and stroking her hair. She visibly relaxed as his fingers gently touched her face.

"Someone's here. A demon. And he's here for you." She said, the worry gone from her voice.

"For me?" Kurama asked, yawning. He sat up and stretched. "Very well. I'll go check it out. You stay here, okay?" She nodded. He stood up and stretched. He started to go out, but Kaori spoke again.

"Kurama." He turned and saw her holding out the rose he kept in the vase on his bedside table. "He's strong." He smiled and took it, just to make her feel better. He figured he knew exactly who was here, and that he wouldn't need to fight him. He flashed one last smile at her, and then left the room. He maendered down the short hallway to the living room of his apartment and leaned against the wall with a smirk.

"Hiei." Kurama stated. The figure standing in the middle of the room bristled and twirled towards him quickly. Even with the lights off, Kurama could easily make out the crimson eyes of his long-time friend staring back at him from the darkness. Kurama switched on the light and Hiei recoiled, slinking into a corner slightly. _He must have been traveling by night for a while_, Kurama thought.

"Hello, Kurama." Hiei said quietly from his position by the window.

"You should be more careful how you enter people's houses, Hiei. You scared Kaori half to death."

"Who?"

"Kurama...." Kurama turned around to see Kaori standing in the doorway to the bedroom, looking inquisitively at him.

"There's no need to worry, Kaori. He's an old friend of mine--you remember, the fire apparition I've told you about?" He said. Kaori didn't move. "I said, he's our friend. Come say hello."

"There's two of them." She stated, pointing behind him. Kurama turned around and was immediately face-to-face with a pair of violet eyes he had never seen before. His mind began to race and he took a step back and--

Kurama said absolutely nothing. Neither did Hiei, who stood there, holding the baby up like he was Simba from The Lion King. The room was uncomfortably silent for a few moments. Kurama was the first to speak:

"Um...is that a....?"

"Yes." Hiei said bluntly.

"And he's....?"

"Mine."

Silence, and then for lack of words: "I don't remember you telling me you were pregnant, Hiei."

* * *

"I see," Kurama said an hour later. They were sitting around the kitchen table having tea, and Kurama was bouncing the lively baby in his lap. The child giggled and grabbed onto his long red hair with an iron grip. "So you really had no choice but to take the little guy. You wanted him to have a better life than you did."

"Yes." Hiei sipped the tea. It had been a long time since he'd been in the human world--He'd forgotten the taste of the American tea Kurama liked so much.

"But if that's so, why bring him here? You despise humans," Kurama said, handing the baby to his human mate, who was sitting next to him. "Why take him to the human world? Was it simply to tell me I'm the godfather?"

Hiei didn't reply right away, just sipped the tea some more and looked out the window. How could he admit he needed help? And in front of some strange human girl, no less? When he looked back again, Kurama had told the human girl (What was her name? Kari? Cori? Kuri?) to go make a bed for the baby, and she was leaving. Hiei was grateful for that in a way.

"You don't have to say it, Hiei," Kurama said once the girl and the child were out of the room. "You can stay in the spare room. My guess is it was total impulse to take him and you realized you have no idea how to care for a child, am I right?"

Hiei felt his face get hot and he turned his head quickly and tried to argue, but couldn't think of anything, and so he just avoided Kurama's gaze and muttered "Thank you, Fox."

* * *

Okay, so not a great first chapter, but it got the point across. The next chapter will be better, I promise!


End file.
